


Ako'y Sayo At Ika'y Akin Lamang

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Actor Kim Jongin | Kai, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: Bakit ganon?  Kung sino pa 'yong ayaw mo ay siya pa ang nakatadhana para sayo.Pero, ika nga diba, kaya naman turuan ang puso na magmahal.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Ako'y Sayo At Ika'y Akin Lamang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po sa lahat. First-time ko pong sumulat ng Filipino fic at sana ay magustuhan ninyo. I almost drop the story dala na din ng mga personal problem pero dahil talagang mahal ko ang KAISOO heto at sa wakas natapos din. 
> 
> Hindi ko alam kung maganda o ano pero basta, bahala na! :>
> 
> Prompt: TD-006
> 
> Nais ko lang po magpasalamat sa lahat ng bumubuo ng fest na ito. Sa pagmamahal niyo sa Kaisoo at mga extension at mahabang pasensya. Mabuhay and Congratulations po!
> 
> To the prompter – I apologize in advance if I didn't meet your expectations. But part of me was hoping that somehow you'll be happy with how the story goes. (fingers crossed)
> 
> Sa mga readers natin, please enjoy the story. This by the way was un-beta'd so I am accountable sa lahat ng mali.

Palakpakan. Kaliwa’t - kanang pakikikamay kasabay ng salitang _‘Congratulations’_ at mga nakakasilaw na flashes ng camera ang bumabalot ngayon sa loob ng venue. Halos lahat ay nagsasaya ngunit taliwas ito sa nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. Kung siya ang tatanungin, napakadaya ng resulta. Wala sa kanya ang matalo pero nahihiya siya sa team dahil they expected a lot for tonight's event. Everybody prepared and expected him to be the person on the stage right now — it should have been him who accepted the award and delivering a speech at this moment. But instead, it was _him_. The person he hated the most in the entertainment industry. His eyes angrily bore at the man who managed to snatch his limelight as the best actor. Kyungsoo had been in the industry for quite a while now and he was aware that one day, someone will come and replace his throne. Ang hindi niya lang matanggap ay sa isang Kim Jongin pa siya natalo. Isang baguhang actor na alam ng lahat na hindi papantay sa galing niya sa pag-arte. The man was looking radiant on the stage (he hates him pero hindi siya impokrito to not see how devilishly handsome Jongin was), smiling, and displaying a smirk at the end of his speech. 

_‘Yabang!’_

Isang magarbong palakpakan ulet.

Kyungsoo scoffs and wishes the awarding to end soon. He can’t wait to leave the venue and spend the rest of the night in a large bathtub filled with warm water while sipping a glass of wine. Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya while trying to call Junmyeon — his manager — attention na abala sa pakikipag-usap sa kapwa nito manager. That was when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes bored at the back of his head. Isang malaking pagkakamali and lumingon sa direksyon kung saan ramdam niya ang pinaggagalingan ng mga matang iyon. Dahil isang mapanuyang tingin at nakakalokong ngiti ang sumalubong sa kanya. Kyungsoo itches to roll his eyes but that won’t do good especially because cameras are everywhere. So he heaved a shaky sigh and returned his attention back to Junmyeon which was now sitting beside him.

“Don’t mind him!” Rinig niyang bulong nito. 

“I fucking hate him!”

Junmyeon looked at him with a tight smile kasi alam nito ang dahilan kung bakit kinasusuklaman niya ang baguhang actor. It was two years ago, during a photoshoot for a commercial when he first met Jongin. Bilang senior, naisip niyang lapitan ang mga bagong talent ng company nila. Everybody’s eyes sparkled the moment he greeted them, some even ducked their heads because of shyness. After all, he is The Do Kyungsoo. He’d been in the industry for ten years. He started acting at the age of fourteen. At sa batang edad niya ngayon, kaliwa’t-kanang awards na ang natanggap niya maging local or international man. Kilala din siya bilang isa sa mga totoong personalidad sa likod man o harap ng camera. But not Kim Jongin, his eyes measured and taunted him. At ang hindi niya makakalimutan? The nerve of the newbie to smirk and left their small circle with an expression that screams _“your fame won’t be long by now.”_

Pinalagpas ni Kyungsoo ang araw na iyon sa pag-aakalang mali lang ang kanyang intepretasyon. Pero sa pagdaan ng mga araw na nakikita niya ang binata, parehas lang ang reaksyon nito. Hindi ugali ni Kyungsoo ang makiaalam sa buhay ng iba pero siya rin ang klase ng tao na hindi mapakali kapag may tension sa paligid niya. 

_"I simply don't like you"_ and _"Matatalo din kita"_ still rang in Kyungsoo's ear after Jongin left the washroom. He decided to approached the guy to clarify things nang pagkalabas niya ng cubicle ay makita niya itong nakatayo sa harap ng salamin at naghuhugas ng kamay. Ilang minuto na mula ng nagwalk out ang binata but Kyungsoo remained rooted sa kinakatayuan niya. Galit at pagtataka ang naramdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon and he promised to work hard at maipakita sa baguhan kung sino ang kinakalaban niya. 

And it was just after two years at sa kaunting panahon ay napatunayan ng lalaki na kaya siya nitong talunin. Hindi galit si Kyungsoo dahil alam niya ang kanyang kalidad. Sadya lang talaga ayaw niya sa lalaki.

“Come on, just a few more minutes.”

Isang malalim ulit na buntong-hininga ang kanyang pinakawalan sabay ang pagpikit ng mga mata. He convinced himself that it won’t take long at makakauwi din siya but the only thing that keeps on flashing in his mind was Jongin’s fake celebratory smile. 

_“Fucking idiot.”_

~*~*~*~

Kyungsoo was waiting for his manager in the hallway to return. They were about to leave but one of the film directors called out his attention. His back was leaning on the wall while his hands were busy scrolling his mobile. He wanted to see how his fans reacted sa pagkatalo niya. And he feels overwhelmed because everybody was sending and posting positive things about him. Kung tutuusin, wala siyang dapat ipag-alala kasi mahal siya ng mga ito. Kahit noong nag out siya in public two years ago, majority of them accepted him and loved him even more. He was about to post a message in the bird app when someone cleared his throat. Bilang isang magugulating tao, Kyungsoo dropped his phone while letting out a squeak. He immediately whips his head and glares at the culprit. 

“Di ko alam magugulatin ka pala,” rinig niyang sambit nito sabay yuko para pulutin ang kanyang phone. “Here.”

“Don’t fucking do that again Kim!” Inis niyang sabi sabay hablot ng phone. 

“Come on Soo —

“That’s Do for you, you know we’re not friends.” He snapped.

Jongin scoffed and leaned sideways on the wall while his arms twisted over his chest.

“Hindi mo lang ba ako babatiin?” His voice laced with sarcasm.

Kyungsoo looked at the venue door hoping that Junmyeon would come out. He has no energy to deal with Jongin right now. Pero sa lahat ng oras na kailangan niya ito, walang Junmyeon na dumating. He didn’t bother answering the man, instead, he continued typing a message to send to his lovely fans.

"Hindi ka man lang niya nakita." 

Kyungsoo’s fingers stopped and with knitted brows and confused face, he looked up at Jongin for the second time. He was about to say something but the man pushed his body from the wall, pocketed his hands in his trousers and walked past him. 

"Hey!" Tawag niya dito pero hindi na niya nagawang habulin pa when Junmyeon came with an equally confused expression. 

"Nag-usap kayo?"

"Well, hindi pero he said something na gusto ko sanang linawin," Kyungsoo explained, eyes still trained at the retreating figure.

"Anong sabi?"

"I don't know...i mean, argh! I hate him more". Isang nanggigil na stomp ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. Iba sa pakiramdam ang hindi malaman ang bagay na may kinalaman sayo at higit sa lahat kapag nanggaling pa mismo sa taong kinaiinisan mo.

"Hayaan mo na, wala iyon. Let's go?" 

Kyungsoo released a sigh to calm his body. Then flashed a small smile na ikinatuwa din naman ng manager niya. He pocketed his mobile, reminding himself to post the message he was typing earlier when he reached home.

~*~*~*~

"Ano baaaa!!!!" Galit na sambit ni Kyungsoo sa sarili while listening to the persistent knocks on the door. He doesn't have work today and he planned on sleeping the entire day para makabawi man lang sa sunod-sunod na taping niya these past few months. 

"Sandali!!!" He was ready to lash out kung sino man ang nasa labas. For God's sake, it's still six in the morning. At gaya nga ng sabi biruin mo na ang lasing huwag lang ang bagong gising. He stomped his way through the front door and forcefully swung it open just to see a nervous Junmyeon. Hindi na siya nakapagsalita ng bigla itong pumasok at nagsalita.

"Fix yourself. Your mom was trying to reach you but it seems that your phone was off."

"Well, yeah! Alam mong ayoko na naiisturbo sa off ko," mahinahon niyang tugon matapos maisara ang pinto at sumunod sa bagong dating papasok diretso sa kanyang kwarto. 

Junmyeon went to his wardrobe and started getting some of his stuff. 

"Hey! W-wait," he panicked."Ano bang meron?" 

"I'll explain it to you on our way to the airport," Junmyeon said without stopping.

"Wait..what???" 

"Your mom said to come home as soon as possible.”

"But —

"Do Kyungsoo, please. We don't have time." His manager looked exhausted and that's not a good sign. Something is up at hindi niya gusto ang nararamdaman. But he trusted him so he strode fast inside his bathroom to get his ready to go hygiene items na sadyang naka prepare for any unannounced na lakad.

~*~*~*~

They landed after two hours and they are a few minutes away from their house. Matagal na din siyang hindi nakakabisita dahil sa hectic ng schedule niya. Ngayon na andito na siya mas ramdam niya ang pagka-miss lalo sa pamilya. Ngunit may parte ng kanyang puso ang nagsasabing malaking parte ang gagampanan niya sa kung ano mang importanteng anunsyo ang mangyayari mamaya. Junmyeon mentioned it earlier habang nasa plane sila ngunit hindi ito nagbigay ng iba pang detalye. 

"We are here," Junmyeon announced and stopped the car inside the wide garage. 

Nag-aantay sa labas ang iilang mga kasambahay nila upang tulungan silang maiakyat ang mga gamit. Isang malambing na ngiti ang tugon ng mga ito ng makita siyang palabas ng kotse. At hindi naman niya binigo ang mga iyon sapagka’t isang malapad na ngiti naman ang kanyang isinukli. He was about to walk away when an unfamiliar red car was parked beside his dad’s.

 _‘Baka bago ni Kuya’_ Bulong niya sa sarili at pinagpatuloy ang pagpasok sa kabahayan with Jumnyeon following him.

Everyone was dressed formally when they came onsight. They haven’t noticed him yet pero kita niya lahat mula sa kanyang kinakatayuan. Pinagmasdan muna niya ang lahat bago tuluyang pumasok. Kabado niyang nilibot ang mga mata dahil bibihira lang silang makompleto and yet everybody was there. On top of that, they had unknown visitors!

Kyungsoo was squinting his eyes trying to see the man sitting in the middle. At dahil nakatalikod ito tanging ulo at hindi mapagkakailang malapad nitong balikat lamang ang nakikita niya. 

_‘Sino ‘yan?’_

He was about to announce his presence when the man suddenly turned his head sideways making Kyungsoo halt and gasp. 

_‘What the hell is he doing here?’_

~*~*~*~

Ginawa na niya lahat mabago lang ang isip ng kanyang pamilya but they had decided. Napagdesisyunan na ito bago pa lang sila isilang sa mundo. Unfortunately, ages ago, his grandparents sealed a promise together with their best friends to have their first born grandchild marry each other. Okay lang sana kasi hindi naman siya ang first born pero dahil walang magkasing edad sa dalawang angkan it took long for them to look for a pair. And it was fulfilled when Kyungsoo was born and the other party announced one year later that a baby was on the way. 

Their families believed that they were a perfect match! Hindi niya lubos maisip na mula pagkabata ay kasama na niya ang kanyang mapapangasawa. Gulong-gulo ang isip ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang mga litrato kanina — no doubt, it was him and his husband-to-be. Iba talaga makipaglaro ang tadhana. Gusto niyang umiyak at tumakbo palayo pero alam niyang wala ding magbabago. Marami pa siyang gustong gawin sa buhay, he’s just twenty-four and not ready to settle down. Maybe in his thirties! 

At ano ang sasabihin ng mga fans niya sa balitang ito? After niya matalo bilang Best Actor, gugulantangin niya ang showbiz industry with his upcoming wedding? What about his ongoing contract and projects? Paano kapag hindi matanggap ng —

“We’re here.” Kyungsoo’s train of thoughts was cut off when the man beside him spoke. Nilingon niya ito at saktong nakatingin din sa kanya. Malamlam ang mata nito at halatang pagod. Bakit ganon? Kung sino pa iyong ayaw mo siya pa ang nakatadhana para sayo?

Si Kyungsoo ang unang bumawi ng tingin. He moved to unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to step out ng bigla itong magsalita.

“I never ask this either. But, I’m not a bad person. I’ll treat you right. That’s a promise,” sambit nito bago bumaba at pumunta sa likuran ng kotse.

Sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Their family decided to marry them the soonest possible time. A month from now to be precise. Kasi long overdue na daw ang pangako ng magkabilang angkan. That’s why he's here, alone with _him_. Magkasama sa unang pagkakataon at magsasama pa kung hanggang kailan sila abutin ng panahon.

Hindi man niya gusto pero wala siyang nagawa. He can’t say no to his parent lalong-lalo na sa yumaon niyang lolo’t lola na dahilan kung bakit nabuhay sila ng masagana. 

He stepped outside the car and saw the man waiting for him. Bitbit nito ang bag na dala niya mula pa kaninang umaga. Blanko ang expression ng mukha nito, kaya hindi niya alam kung galit or sadyang pagod lang ang lalaki. 

“Ako na,” sabay lapit ni Kyungsoo para kunin ang gamit, but instead the man reached his hand and lace their fingers together. Dahil sa gulat walang salita ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig. Nakatuon lang ang kanyang tingin sa magkahawak nilang kamay paangat sa mga mata ng lalaking kaharap niya. There was a glint of happiness in those but disappeared in a split second. 

_‘Bakit?’_

“I know you don’t like me but that doesn’t mean I’ll treat you the same,” sagot nito na tela ba alam ang katanungan sa isip niya. The man pulled him gently and started walking papasok ng lift, paakyat kung saan naghihintay ang bago niyang magiging tirahan.

Paakyat sa bago niyang mundo, kasama ang nag-iisang Kim Jongin!

~*~*~*~

Jongin was pacing back and forth sa loob ng kanyang kwarto. Nakaligo na siya lahat-lahat and it’s time for bedtime. Pero sa kadahilanang nasa kabilang kwarto ang nag-iisang Do Kyungsoo, hindi niyang maiwasang hindi nerbyosin. He never hated the man. It was far from all the facade he built around them. But that was the only way he knows para hindi nito malaman ang tunay niyang nararamdaman.

He never wanted to become an actor. But because of his late twins who nagged him everyday to go for an audition, he did! Kai was the reason after all. Bata pa lang sila ay may sakit na ito, dahilan kung bakit kailangan nilang umalis ng bansa upang magpagamot. But it was two years ago when he _left_ them. Kai loved Kyungsoo with all of his heart. His room was filled with the actor’s poster and even memorized all his movie lines. Kaya bago ito pumanaw, isang pangako ang iniwan ni Jongin sa kanya. Dahil hindi lingid sa kanila ang kasunduang balang araw ay isa sa kanila ang pakakasalan ng actor. Jongin loved Kai with all of his heart and he is willing to fulfill the promise he had made dahil hindi lang si Kai ang nagmamahal dito, maging siya, mahal niya ito.

Ramdam niyang ayaw sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya din ito masisisi. Sobrang gago lang talaga para inisin ito matakpan lang ang tunay niyang nararamdaman. And now that he’s here, hindi alam ni Jongin kung paano aarte. Mukhang masusubukan ang pagiging actor niya sa mga susunod na araw. 

Jongin threw his body on his bed and grunt dahil sa dami ng iniisip niya. He stared at the ceiling, but his ears were listening on the other side of the wall. Gusto niya itong puntahan at makita, pero ano bang excuse niya? Mag-go good night? Oh! God...they're not even close. Ang creepy lang! 

Bigla siyang napabalikwas ng marinig ang pagbukas at pagsira ng pinto.

_‘Shit! Aalis ba siya? Anong oras na?’_

Out of curiosity, Jongin went outside but regretted it in an instant when he found Kyungsoo bent over the fridge, putting something he had no idea about. It was wrong to run his eyes behind those _peaches_ but can you blame him? When all its glory was just a few meters away?

Biglang binawi ni Jongin ang tingin ng maisara nito ang pinto. He leaned sideways on the wall while arms crossed against his chest. _Back at his facade, again!_

Isang matinis na hiyaw ang pinakawalan ng lalaki pagkakita sa kanya. Gustong-gusto niyang humalakhak but did his best not to. Instead, he raised his brow while running his eyes into Kyungsoo’s body. _‘Fucking pervert’_ Jongin mentally scolded himself pero hindi niya kayang umiwas ng tingin. Not when Kyungsoo looked so soft, with his shiny hair almost covering his eyes. It was refreshing to see it out of chemicals. And he was wearing a pair of silk pajamas. _Cute!_

Everything on him was cute and Jongin’s not so cute _junior_ was coming alive. He peeled off the wall and walked towards the kitchen island, covering his lower dahil mukhang wala itong balak manahimik. Kyungsoo was just standing still, eyes becoming rounder. His hands were fidgeting at the hem of his top.

That’s when Jongin realized that he was not wearing a shirt. Lahat ng diet at oras na ginugol niya sa gym was worth it seeing how a Do Kyungsoo almost salivate to see his naked body. Jongin flexes his muscles, even more, a proud smile almost tugging his lips. But again, he didn’t!

He cleared his throat to catch the other's attention. 

_‘Oh! God, help!’_

Walang papantay sa ganda ni Kyungsoo sa ganitong malapitan. He was glowing sa puti at kinis ng balat nito. Hirap na hirap na si Jongin sa nararamdaman pero minabuti niyang makipag-usap. The last thing he wanted Kyungsoo to think was him being a pervert. Which was by the way, close to reality sa mga oras na ito. 

“I was just checking kung okay ka lang,” he ended up saying.

Kyungsoo seemed shocked but replied anyway. “Yeah, I’m good. Naninibago lang and kung okay lang nakilagay ako ng bottle sa loob.”

“Of course, feel free. This will be your home mula ngayon.” Ang sarap sa pakiramdam sabihin iyon. Nanirahan si Jongin mag-isa dito sa loob ng ilang taon and now kasama na niya ang isang Do Kyungsoo. If this was a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up anymore.

Gustong-gusto niyang maging maayos sila but first kailangan niyang makuha ang loob ng actor. Things will never work out kung siya lang ang nagmamahal.

‘Mahal?’ Yes, matagal na. Kung nakadikit ang mga poster ni Kyungsoo sa pader ng kwarto ng kanyang kakambal, nakatago naman sa pitaka ang litrato nito na dala-dala niya kahit saan man siya magpunta.

Yes, matagal na. Kaya ngayong andito na ito hindi siya mag-aaksaya ng oras. Gagawin niya lahat, mahalin lang siya pabalik.

“Okay.” Tipid na sagot ng actor bago humakbang pabalik ng kwarto. Pero hindi pa man ito nakakalayo ay bigla itong nagsalita. “What do you want for breakfast?”

His eyes were expectant and the blush on his cheeks was so pretty that Jongin almost lost control.

“Hmmm...anything light. I’m normally not eating in the morning,” sagot niya. Totoong hindi siya kumakain ng marami sa umaga pero mas ayaw niyang mapagod si Kyungsoo sa pagluluto.

“I see. I’ll check in the morning then...hm, good night J-jongin!” He said, then stormed away.

Naiwan si Jongin na nakatunganga. Did Kyungsoo just say his name? He did, right? 

_‘Jongin’_

Wala siyang pakialam magmukhang tanga kakangiti. His name rolled out Kyungsoo’s tongue and he felt heaven. Ganoon niya kamahal ang actor! With a lighted heart, he went back to his bedroom but groan because yes, wala pa din balak magpahinga ang kanyang _alaga_.

_‘Ahh...I’m dead!’_

Kung paano niya haharapin ang lalaki sa susunod na mga araw ay wala siyang ideya. Ika nga, bahala na!

~*~*~*~

Isang linggo na ang nakakalipas mula ng magsama sila sa iisang bubong. At sa loob ng mga araw na iyon walang maireklamo si Kyungsoo. Jongin did treat him right. The man never crosses their boundaries. Wala man silang napagkasunduang rules pero hindi naging awkward and pagsasama nilang dalawa. Kyungsoo found Jongin funny taliwas sa nakikita niya pag nasa harap ito ng camera. Walang oras na boring pag sila ang magkasama at higit sa lahat sobrang maalalahanin ito. Gustuhin man ni Kyungsoo ang magsungit hindi niya magawa dahil isang ngiti lang ng lalaki ay natutunaw na ang nagbabato-batohan niyang puso.

After his first night, naisipan ni Kyungsoo na huwag masyadong gumala sa kusina. Jongin’s naked body won’t do good sa naguguluhan niyang puso. Diba dapat galit siya dito? Or galit ito sa kanya? Pero bakit ganoon...bakit pakiramdam niya ay gusto siya nito? Or was it him assuming things?

Jongin consistently sent Junmyeon a message asking if he was fine every time he had a shoot and sometimes received a coffee saying it was sent by someone where in fact the _KJ_ written at the cup said the obvious. Every time he went home, the man was either waiting for him or leave a note regarding his whereabouts. Tao lamang si Kyungsoo at hindi malabong mahulog ang loob niya kung magpapatuloy ang ganito. He needed to talk to Jongin para klaruhin ang lahat. Three weeks at official na silang mag-asawa at gusto niyang malaman ang iniisip nito. They never had a chance to talk about their situation. Napilitan silang magsama due to their family's request at oras na para malaman kung desidido na sila na isakatuparan ang hiling ng kanilang mga lolo’t-lola.

Tahimik ang bahay pagpasok niya. Junmyeon told him earlier that Jongin attended a party. Hindi siya pwedeng sumama dahil bukod sa shooting hindi pa nila nasasabi sa publiko ang kanilang upcoming wedding. It would probably be the biggest topic of the year. Kaya naman puspusan ang pagpaplano ng agency nila kung paano ilalabas ang balita.

The note says _“I’m out, be back late”_ plus _“don’t forget to eat, there's food inside the fridge.”_

_‘Jongin, lalo mo akong pinapahirapan’_

Litong-lito na ang isip at puso ni Kyungsoo. Sadya ba talagang ganito ka sweet si Jongin? Ayaw niyang mag-asumme kaya habang maaga ay nais niyang malaman ang totoo.

~*~*~*~

Ala-una na ng madaling araw ngunit wala pa din ang lalaki. Pilit man niyang ipikit ang mga mata ayaw naman siyang dalawin ng antok. Gising na gising ang kanyang diwa ng marinig ang pagtipa ng code ng pinto. He was about to go out when a peal of boisterous laughter echoed.

_‘Babae?’_

Hindi niya magawang lumabas dahil wala pang nakakaalam na nagsasama sila. The woman might spread the news so minabuti niyang makiramdam na lang. Their footsteps seemed to be striding towards Jongin’s bedroom and Kyungsoo’s breath knocked off when the door opened and shut. 

_‘Kim Jongin!!’_

Galit at inis ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. Galit dahil nagawa ni Jongin mag-uwi ng babae knowing he was here at inis dahil nagpaloko siya. Isang pagkakamali ang umasang gusto siya nito. Bakit masakit? Wala namang pangakong binitawan si Jongin sa kanya, diba? Papakasalan lang siya hindi dahil gusto nito kundi dahil sa pamilya. Bakit siya umasa? Hindi ba dapat maging masaya siya kasi may dahilan na siya ngayon para umatras?

Pero bakit nga ganon. Bakit nga masakit? Bakit parang binibiyak sa selos ang puso niya? 

_‘Tang’inang Jongin yan’_

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. Kasabay non ay mga impit na hikbi. Alam niyang nasa loob pa din ang babae at malamang ay abala sa kung ano man ang naisin nila habang wala siyang magawa kundi ang pilitin ang sariling matulog at paniwalaing magiging maayos din ang lahat.

~*~*~*~

The next morning was uneventful. Jongin was cooking when he went to grab some water. Ganon ba talaga? Parang wala lang? Lumingon-lingon pa si Kyungsoo dahil baka andon ang babae, pero wala. Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago magsalita.

“Let’s call it quit!”

Bakas sa mukha ng lalaki ang gulat at pagkabigla. He turned off the pan at nagmamadaling humakbang palapit sa kanya. Akmang hahawak ito ngunit mabilis siyang umilag. 

_‘Bakit mukhang ikaw pa ang nasasaktan?’_

“Bakit, Soo,” nanghihinang sambit nito.

“Ayoko lang, mahirap bang intindihin iyon?” Kailangan niyang magmatigas dahil bandang huli siya lang din naman ang masasaktan.

“Akala ko okay tayo?”

Kyungsoo scoffs. Guess Jongin deserved the award after all. _Galing umarte!_

“Walang tayo, Kim! Alam naman nating andito lang tayo dahil sa mga pamilya natin.” Kyungsoo didn’t avert his gaze. Matapang niyang sinalubong ang mga mata ng lalaki. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya, walang imik but the pain was visible. Nakita niya kung paano itong yumuko at pilit na huminga ng malalim. Then he replied with a shaky voice.

“If that’s what you want” Jongin raised his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I’ll let them know.”

Kyungsoo was dumbfounded. Why was he crying? Acting pa din ba ito? 

Jongin removed his apron while drying his face and reached his mobile to call his family. Ang sakit, putang ina! Iyong akala mong okay na pero hindi pala. Alam niyang hindi siya kayang mahalin ni Kyungsoo pero para ipamukha sa kanya iyon, hindi niya kaya. Wala siyang balak ipakita ang sakit kasi ayaw niyang magstay ito dahil lang sa awa. Pero hindi niya kayang magkunwari sa harap nito. Ilang taon niyang minahal ang lalaki kahit malaki ang posibilidad na wala naman talaga siyang pag-asa. He did everything that could make him happy. Sa loob ng isang linggo, wala siyang hinangad kundi ang makapasok sa puso nito. 

Umasa lang ba siya sa wala? Mali ba lahat ng mga nakita at naramdaman niya? Ang malamlam nitong mga tingin, ang mga sikreto nitong ngiti at malalambing nitong tugon pagpapasok sila ng trabaho. Ganon ba talaga kalupit ang tadhana?

Pero ganon naman ang tunay na nagmamahal diba? Kayang magpalaya kahit masakit.

He was about to dial his father’s number when someone entered the kitchen. He saw how Kyungsoo’s face morphed into something. Was it irate? No, it was more than that...or was it jealousy?

_‘Oh!’_

Jongin threw his mobile on the table and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. Once and for all, he will settle this. Isang _‘ano ba, Kim’_ ang tanging salitang binitiwan nito. He brought Kyungsoo inside his bedroom and only released him after locking the door. Halong gulat at galit ang nasa mukha nito habang nakatayo malapit sa kanyang kama ngunit wala siyang pakialam. It’s now or never.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Was it because of her?” Jongin questioned sabay ng pagturo nito sa pinto, emphasizing the woman in their kitchen. Kyungsoo didn’t answer, instead looked panicked. He sure looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Oh! God, Soo…” Mahinahon niyang sambit.

_Shit!_ Kyungsoo was jealous and Jongin felt fucking amazing. Hindi niya alam kung yayakapin niya ang lalaki o sisigaw sa saya na nararamdaman. Jongin stepped closer but Kyungsoo moved back.

“Was it fun? Seeing someone getting jealous?” His voice sounded bitter and Jongin was willing to do anything just to prove him wrong.

He moved closer and this time Kyungsoo was nowhere to go. The back of his knees bumped into his bed and it was perfect for Jongin’s next move. He placed his right hand at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck while the others firmly gripped his waist. Their faces were inches away and they could feel each other’s warm breath. 

“Soo…” He uttered softly while lightly touching Kyungsoo’s cheek using his thumb. “There’s nothing to get jealous about and no, it’s not fun seeing you like this. If anything, I only wanted you to be happy...with me.”

Kyungsoo was looking at him. His eyes were full of confusion. Palipat-lipat ang tingin nito sa kanyang mga mata na tela ba naghahanap ng kasagutan. 

“I like — no. I love you Do Kyungsoo.” Isang buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Jongin sabay ang pagsilay ng mapagmahal na ngiti. Sa wakas, sa tagal ng panahon nasabi niya rin dito ang totoong nararamdaman. “Mahal na kita dati pa. Hindi ko pa man alam ang kasunduan minahal na kita.” Tuloy-tuloy na confess niya. Mas lalo lamang niyang hinigpitan ang paghawak ng makita niya ang pagtulo ng mga luha nito. 

He pulled him into embrace. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam mayakap ang taong matagal mo ng inaasam. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya umiiyak. Ang tangi niyang alam ay kung gaano kasarap mayakap ng isang Kim Jongin. Lalo na't marinig ang sakitang 'mahal kita' mula dito. Wala siyang ibang hangad kundi ang malunod sa kaligayahan na nararamdaman niya ngayon. 

Yes, mahal siya. At matagal na!

At oo, sa kaunting panahon na nagsama sila hindi pa man malalim ang nararamdaman niya sigurado siyang hindi magtatagal ay mamahalin din niya ito ng sobra-sobra. 

Kyungsoo felt a kiss on top of his head. Ang sweet lang! At sa gitna ng mga luha hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti. 

He chuckled which made Jongin move a little to see his face. 

"Bakit?" Malambing na tanong nito.

Iling lamang ang tangi niyang sagot. Nakakalunod ang mga tingin na pinupukol sa kanya ni Jongin. Kitang-kita ang pagmamahal at pag-asang magiging maayos din sila. Hindi niya kayang magsalita dahil sa sayang nararamdaman. Isang mahigpit na yakap at isang halik sa pisngi ang iginawad ni Kyungsoo. Sapat para maiparating kay Jongin na oo, magiging maayos din ang lahat.

~*~*~*~

It was Kyungsoo’s first time to hear Jongin’s unique laugh. At hindi niya magawang mainis kahit siya ang dahilan nito. They were snuggled on the couch in their own living room. Nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa dibdib nito habang nakapulupot naman ang mga braso ni Jongin paikot sa kanyang baywang. Since they confessed their feelings mas lalo silang naging malapit sa isa't-isa. Jongin was sweet but this time he was sweeter at wala na yatang mahihiling pa si Kyungsoo. Mas lalo lamang nahuhulog ang loob niya sa pagdaan ng mga araw. Dagdag pa ang panunukso nito sa nalalapit nilang kasal. Lalong hindi nakakatulong ang sadya nitong paglilibot sa bahay ng walang damit pang itaas. 

Ilang gabi na ding pinagpapantasyahan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero hanggang doon lang. He doesn't have the guts to make the first move. 

"You came home with a woman so you can't blame me, okay?"

"Hindi." Natatawa pa ding sambit ni Jongin. "Aminin mo na kasi na gusto mo ako." Paghahamon nito.

It was Jongin’s older sister. Kauuwi lang nito galing Japan and she made a favor to spend the night sa apartment nila. Sobrang hiya and naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ng mga oras na iyon kaya't hindi siya magkaundagaga sa paghingi ng paumanahin. But Jongin's sister didn't mind it at all, instead he was pulled for a hug, letting him know that everything was good.

He twisted his body to look at Jongin. Ang gwapo nito sa suot na simpleng white shirt. His blond undercut accentuated his model-like face. 

"Eh, ano ngayon kung gusto nga kita?" 

Nanlaki ang mga mata nito ng marinig ang sinabi niya sabay ang pag-upo ng maayos. His eyes were sparkling, lips forming a sweet smile.

"Huwag mo'ko binibiro ng ganyan Do?"

"That's Soo for you. I'm your fiance, remember?" Ngiting tugon niya sabay ng tuluyang pagharap. Kyungsoo pecked on the other’s lips at mahina ngunit mapagmahal na sinambit ang salitang "Gusto kita, Kim."

Napakabilis ng pangyayari pero kung meron man siyang gusto ngayon ay ang mas pabilisin pa ang araw dahil hindi na siya makapag-antay matawag na Mr. Kim Kyungsoo. 

Isang magaan at puno ng pagmamahal na halik ang iginawad sa kanya ni Jongin. Kasabay ay ang mga pangako ng walang hanggang kaligayahan. A week from now, they will announce their wedding. Kapwa man kabado sa maaring mangyari batid naman naman nilang hangga’t nasa bisig nila ang isa’t-isa lahat kakayanin nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue

  
  


"Oh my God, naalala mo 'to babe?" Sabay abot sa kanya ng newspaper. 

It was the day they announced their marriage and everyone was in chaos. The showbiz industry had accepted them whole-heartedly however some of the fans voiced out their disappointment. It did matter to them kaya naisipan nila ang humingi ng pasensya. But they never say sorry for being together. It was a year ago, at sa kabila ng lahat heto sila ngayon, busy nagliligpit ng mga dadalhing mga gamit. They never stop working despite being married and after convincing their agency to give them their deserved vacation and with the help of Junmyeon and Chanyeol –– Jongin’s manager –– finally, they’ll get time for each other. 

Hindi biro ang pag-alis nilang dalawa lalo pa at sila ang dalawa sa pinakatanyag na actor ngayon. Despite being husbands, marami pa din ang pumipila at nagpapacute na mga fans. Kyungsoo can’t blame them though, ngiti pa lang ng asawa niya ulam na!

  
  


What more pag naghubad pa?

“Ang gulo ng araw na ‘to,” Jongin let down the paper and walked towards him. Abala siyang inaayos ang sarili sa harap ng salamin. They need to be in the airport in an hour. Pagkalapit ng asawa ay yumakap ito mula sa likuran at ipinatong ang baba sa kanyang balikat. “Pero ang saya ko ng araw na ‘yon.” 

“Bakit naman?” Tanong niya habang patuloy na inaayos ang butones ng polo. They were looking at each other at the mirror and Kyungsoo can clearly see the happiness from Jongin’s smile.

_‘Ang swerte niya’_

“Because it was the day the world knows that you’re mine.” Kung ibang tao lang ay binatukan ni na Kyungsoo dahil sa pagiging cheesy. Pero wala, si Jongin to eh! Ano bang laban niya? All he did was roll his eyes but his blush says otherwise.

“Ewan ko sayo.”

Isang malutong na tawa ang pinakawalan ni Jongin sabay ng paghigpit ng yakap nito.

“Babe?”

“Hmmm…” 

"Favor." Hala, bat ang lambing? “Let’s have sex on the beach.”

Nanlaki ang mga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig ngunit hindi makakaila ang pag-init ng kanyang katawan. Jongin was looking at him intently in the mirror. Smirking at his expression.

“G-gago naman kasi yang iniisip mo, babe!” He averted his eyes, hindi niya kayang tignan ang mga mapupungay nitong mata. God! Baka makapagparebook pa sila.

“Say that you like it, babe.”

“Kim Jongin?!” Pagmamatigas niya. Hindi siya pwede umoo kasi hindi siya nito tatantanan hanggat hindi niya naibibigay ang pangako.

“So, ayaw mo?” Jongin teased him more, leaving light kisses into his shoulder.

“B-babe,” he released a deep sigh while closing his eyes. Ramdam niya ang maiinit na hininga ng asawa. Jongin knows his weakness.

_‘Damn, Jongin!’_

“Yes, babe?” bulong nito sa bandang tenga.

“O-okay, we’ll do it.”

Isang masayang “yes” at suntok sa hangin ang naging reaksyon nito. Wala, talo talaga siya. Mahal niya eh!

‘Mahal? Yes, mahal na mahal. Sobra-sobra. At alam ni Kyungsoo na wala na siyang iba pang mamahalin kundi ang asawa.

“I hate you,” tugon niya dito na siyang kinatuwa pang lalo ng asawa. Dahil wala ni bahid ng katutuhanan ang mga salitang iyon.

“Try harder, Mr. Kim,” natutuwa pa din sagot ng asawa. Then in a second, his hand went down until it was holding his obvious bulge. 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo grasped when his husband lightly pressed it.

“Let me take care of this, babe,” his voice was low. It sounds so fucking sexy at isa din ito sa mga kahinaan ni Kyungsoo. He threw his head on Jongin’s shoulder while both palms were pressed against the mirror.

They can rebook their flight, right? 

Well, it didn’t matter anyway. Dahil ang mahalaga ay ang makasama si Jongin kahit saan man sila dalhin ng tadhana. Hindi man maganda ang kanilang naging simula alam nila pareho na magiging maganda ang kanilang wakas.

Sila lang — hanggang sa huli.

WAKAS.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for dropping by :)  
> Keep safe. Love lots.


End file.
